Sophia Lugo
Sofia Lugo is the Panamanian girlfriend of Sona inmate James Whistler in season 3. Biography Season 3 She was first seen posing the dead inmate's wife, in order to get Whistler's message written to her, transferred via the dead bodies. (3x1) Later, she arrived at Banco de Versailles and withdrew a birds guidebook, which was later taken by Lincoln, thinking that it is one of the clues of Whistler's imprisonment. (3x2) She met Whistler in Sona, and on her way to go, she noticed Lincoln's hotel and room number. She tails Lincoln to Saint Rita. Lincoln finds her and told her that they are on the same side. (3x3) She teams up with Lincoln and Sucre the next day. (3x4) After helping with the breakout, Sophia was accidentally shot by some of Gretchen Morgan's men. She survived and was taken to a hospital. (3x13) Season 4 In the first episode of Season 4, Sofia, LJ and Lincoln are still in Panama, having breakfast when Michael calls with the news that Sarah is still alive. Next, they are shopping in a market when Lincoln sees someone from The Company and drags them away from the market, only to be stopped by the man. Lincoln kills him as the police appear and he orders LJ and Sofie to run - LJ drags her away as the police take Lincoln. Sofia is later kidnapped by the Company, but is released unharmed. She is last seen with Lincoln, years later, holding hands and kissing. Season 5 Lincoln mentions the couple opening a dive shop, and later separating. Appearances Season 3 *Orientación *Fire/Water *Call Waiting *Good Fences *Interference *Photo Finish *Vamonos *Bang and Burn *Boxed In *Dirt Nap *Under and Out *Hell Or High Water *The Art of the Deal Season 4 *Scylla *Killing Your Number *Prison Break: The Final Break Season 5 *Progeny Trivia General *Sofia is the second main character (counting Breakout Kings too) after Sara Tancredi and before Philomena Rotchliffer and Erica Reed to use her beauty to get what they needed and in the following cases: **Philly used her beauty to get attention from the barman Frank. **Sara used her beauty to get attention from a police officer. **Sofia used her beauty to get attention from a a Sona guard. **Erica used her beauty to get attention to get the attention from a possible suspect. *Sofia has never seen her early boyfriend, James Whistler killing someone. Instead she saw her future boyfriend killing someone in front of her. **The reverse happened with Michael Scofield, where he saw Sara killing two times. Main characters *Sofia has met all the main characters except Sara Tancredi, Veronica Donovan, Lechero, Alexander Mahone, Benjamin Miles Franklin, Brad Bellick and Theodore Bagwell. **T-Bag and C-Note both heard from her, because Sucre mentioned her in the finale episode. **Sofia is aware of Lechero, because of calling him Norman and acted like one of the whores of Lechero. **Mahone and Sara saw her on a TV-screen in Krantz's hotel room. *Sofia has been romantically involved with 2 main characters: James Whistler and Lincoln Burrows. **Sofia is the only main character who has been romantically involved with 2 main characters. *Sophia tried to kill Lincoln on two occasions: in Call Waiting and Vamonos. **Sofia also used 2 different methods: a knife the first time and the second time a gun. *Sofia appeared in more episodes then Lechero (13 episodes) and James Whistler (14 episodes), who were both main cast members. Notes and references See also *Sophia Lugo/Relationships Category:Main characters Category:Living characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Lugo, Sofia Category:Burrows Family